Una rotunda soledad
by Andychanowo
Summary: Al ser atrapado por la soledad no puedes escapar de ella, Ludwig Beilschmidt esta en esas condiciones, pero todo cambia cuando su jefe Mathias Kohler lo invita por primera vez a beber en un bar que conoce, su vida dependera de lo que sucedera despues de ello.
1. Chapter 1

**_Holis~ Pues, he venido a… ¡Colocar un fanfic GerDen! c: ejem, ya se, es muy crack y eso… Aun así, espero que les guste, y amen a la pareja tanto como yo. _**

**_P.d: El próximo capitulo puede que lo suba un poco tarde, a causa de mis exámenes y tareas, no tengo mucho tiempo a decir verdad…_**

* * *

_Capitulo 1: indirecta declaración_

_-¡Hey, Lud! -Grito desde lejos el danés que al parecer buscaba al alemán-_

_-Mathias, Guten Tag -Saludo el alemán al danés, volteando su cabeza un poco y viéndole a los ojos azules profundos del rubio menor_

_-Te estaba buscando -Dijo el danés, mientras que palmeaba un poco su hombro izquierdo y en un cantadito tono de voz_

_-¿Ah, si? ¿Para que? -Pregunto el alemán, alzando una ceja y confundido por la rara búsqueda por parte de su jefe_

_-¿Que tal si vamos a tomar unas cervezas en el bar que esta cerca de la empresa? Conozco personas de ahí, además, su cerveza es buena -Dijo el danés, guiñiendole un ojo al alemán que al parecer lo estaba mirando raro por su actitud-_

_-¡Me niego! Jefe, ¡hay demasiado trabajo por hacer! -Dijo el alemán, cruzando los brazos y mirando al danés con un leve fruncido de ceño- Además, ¿no crees que es muy raro que a mi me invites a cosas como esas? Es decir, solo eres mi jefe, Mathias... -Suspiro un poco al decir esto, la verdad, lo que esta diciendo no es verdad, solo que ya esta sumamente acostumbrado a su soledad... Y no quiere seguir así, aunque el mismo lo niegue- _

_-Oh, vamos, no seas aburrido Lud -Dijo el danés, agitando un poco al mayor y mostrándole una cara de rogación, haciendo un leve puchero en sus mejillas y sus ojos azules, brillando como un cielo oscuro siendo decorado por las estrellas blancas de la noche- _

_-Tsk... S-solo por esta vez... -Al verle los ojos al danés de tan cerca de él un leve rubor cubrió sus regordetas mejillas y desvió la mirada, aun con el fruncido de ceño en su cara- _

_-¡Así me gusta! -El danés elevo sus brazos al aire, sonriendo ampliamente- Supongo que saldremos cuando hayamos terminado nuestro trabajo, ¿nej? -Dijo el danés mientras cerraba sus ojos en modo de felicidad y manteniendo aun su amplia sonrisa_

_- Claro -Asintió el alemán, intentando sonreír, pero no pudo, así que simplemente lo miro por un rato y mantenía su desvió de mirada a otra parte. Tanto el como el danés partieron a sus lados, el rubio mayor entro a su oficina y se sentó en su silla, manteniendo su mirada en los papeles de trabajo, coloco sus lentes de literatura y los acomodo un poco, empezando a leer todo el trabajo que tiene pendiente. Mientras que el danés, caminaba por los lares de su propia empresa sonriéndole a todo el mundo que se le acercaba, estaba feliz, muy feliz... El tenía un secreto, y se trata sobre el amor, al parecer el alemán le ha llamado la atención desde que llego al lugar, sus ojos azul cielo... Les hace querer volar en ellos, también tenia el gusto de besar y lamer los tersos labios del alemán, aunque gane unos cuantos golpes por ello, valdrá la pena si ese día llegase... Mientras que el danés pensaba en todas las cosas que haría con el ojiazul, mantenía una cara de idiota mientras que caminaba, sus empleados lo miraban raro en si, no es extraño ver al danés de esa forma, pero sus mismos trabajadores se preguntan el porque el comportarse del danés, ya que cada vez que le hablaban siempre sonreía, además, aunque le pidan un aumento de sueldo o de posición este simplemente les respondía: "Pensare sobre ello, pero ten por seguro que será un si" Seguido de un estrechamiento de manos._

_Después de unos largos minutos, el alemán termino con todo su trabajo, se estiro un poco antes de levantarse de su silla, tomo sus lentes y las guardo en su pequeño sobre de terciopelo negro, guardándolo en uno de sus bolsillos de su chaqueta. Salio a paso lento de su oficina, y para sorpresa suya, el danés lo estaba esperando en la puerta_

_-Lud~ ¿Nos vamos? -Pregunto el danés, mientras que le sonreía ampliamente y cerrando sus ojos en modo de felicidad -Supongo que si -Dijo en un tono bajo, colocándose al lado del menor y partiendo del lugar, pero antes, cerro la puerta de su oficina con llave y guardándolas en su otro bolsillo de su chaqueta._

_Mientras que caminaban hasta la entrada del gran edificio, el danés conversaba de variadas cosas con el alemán, pero una pregunta hizo impresionar al mayor de una forma que no sabía como expresar_

_-Lud, ¿tu alguna vez tuviste una novia? ... ¿O novio? -Pregunto el danés, diciendo lo ultimo en un tono provocativo y bajo, casi en un susurro, mientras que entrecerraba sus ojos _

_-A decir verdad, no, nunca he tenido alguien que sea eso para mi, no me ha interesado el amor, siempre estoy ocupado -Respondió el rubio mayor de una forma seria y madura, seguido de un leve suspiro y desvió de mirada_

_-Oh, ya veo -Dijo el danés, mientras que seguían caminando por los senderos de las calles, era de tarde y por si el cielo se veía de un naranja candente y un amarillo chillón, el sol se estaba ocultando y el rubio menor miro al cielo, sonriendo ampliamente, mientras que el mayor solo mantenía su mirada hacia el frente._

_Ya habían llegado al indicado lugar, el danés aspiro el aroma y le recordó al pescado, este bar por alguna razón preparaban exquisitos platillo con ingrediente principal, el pescado. Los rubios se sentaron en los taburetes de la barra, eran sumamente cómodos y sus asientos eran de un intenso color rojo, parecidos a la época de los 70', o cosas 80'. El danés había pedido una cerveza danés que siempre pedía, la amaba, su sabor salado con un toque de dulce lo enloquecía, mientras que el alemán no le interesaba mucho la elección de su cerveza, cualquiera le gusta a decir verdad, por lo que eligio la misma que el danés, siempre probaba una de su país, por lo que decidió tomar una de otra nación._

_-Dime, ¿tienes pasatiempos, Lud? -Pregunto el danés curioso, mientras que miraba fijo al alemán, con una sonrisa amplia y el codo apoyado en la barra, mientras que con su mano mantenía su cabeza _

_-¿Pasatiempo? -Miro al danés, mientras que pensaba un poco en ello- Suelo pasear a mis perros, leer libros, preparar dulces, cuidar el jardín de mi hogar... Pero, supongo que eso no son pasatiempos, ¿cierto? _

_-¡Claro que lo son! -Dijo, negando al alemán con respecto a su pregunta- Tienes buenos pasatiempos, la verdad, sigo sin creer de que no tengas novia o algo parecido... Siempre andas ocupado, ¿verdad? -Pregunto el danés mientras realizaba un puchero en sus mejillas _

_-El alemán suspiro, para luego asentir con su cabeza- Si, siempre lo estoy... Nunca tengo tiempo para descansar, aunque siempre me voy a la cama temprano, aun así, nunca tengo tiempo para mis pasatiempos frecuentemente, el trabajo me consume bastante... _

_-Ya veo... -El danés suspiro y desvió la mirada, viendo que las cervezas ya habían llegado, tomo una y simplemente la extendió al alemán, ya que el contrario también había tomado la suya- Lud, un brindis para que tu vida no sea mas trabajadora, espero que encuentres al amor de tu vida -Dijo el danés, mientras guiñaba un ojo y sonreía ampliamente. El alemán se sonrojo bastante, pero le sonrió leve y choco su botella con la del danés, seguido de eso, empezar a darle grandes sorbos a aquella cerveza- _

_-Es buena -Dijo el alemán después de haberla tomado_

_-¿No te dije, cierto? Es una de las mejores cervezas que han fabricado mi país_

_-¿Tu... País? -Miro al danés confundido, a decir verdad, no sabia de que país venia el rubio menor, por ende, le pareció extraño que haya pedido una cerveza danesa _

_-Soy de Dinamarca, no es un país muy grande como Alemania, pero, siempre me ha gustado mi país... -Agacho la cabeza al instante, aun manteniendo en sus manos la botella de su bebida alcohólica, rodeándola _

_-¿Y por que vinistes aquí, si tanto te gustaba tu país? -Ladeo un poco su cabeza, estaba algo confundido, pero también no pensó que un problema le fuese presentado al menor _

_-Es una larga historia -Suspiro pesado el danés seguido de ello- Pero cuando tengamos tiempo, te la puedo contar, por mientras... No nos deprimamos y celebremos como se pueda! -Alzo su botella al aire, mientras volvía a sonreír ampliamente y cerraba sus ojos en forma de alegría _

_-Sea cual sea la celebración, supongo que me uno -Dijo el alemán en un tono nostálgico, el danés le recordaba mucho a su hermano, pero... ¿Donde se encontrara el idiota ese de ojos carmesí y cabello platinado? Se lo preguntaba el alemán muchas veces, por lo que sabe, ya no se encuentra en Alemania, y ni siquiera el mayor le había dicho donde y cuando se iría del país... Aun así, el sabe que debe estar bien._

_Después de unas largas horas de bebidas y conversaciones, finalmente los rubios quedaron ebrios hasta más no poder, cada letra, palabra y frase que decían del uno al otro no tenían sentido alguno, aunque eran verdaderas en su interior... Solo que ninguno captaba lo que le decía el contrario, pensando que seria en broma, o simplemente el nivel alto de alcoholismo impide analizar las palabras del contrario_

_-Luuuud~ -El danés se le tiro encima al alemán, con una boba sonrisa marcada y además se le notaba un intenso color rojo cubriendo toda su cara- ¿Ahí mas cervezaa~? -Pregunto a cantaditas el rubio menor, mientras que se guindaba del cuello del mayor y además lo miraba de una forma perversa_

_-Estas ebrio, Mathias -Dijo el alemán, tomando de su mejilla, jalándola en si- Debemos volver a casa -El alemán cargo al danés a su espalda, tomando de sus piernas y haciendo que apoye su mentón en su hombro. Aunque el alemán este ebrio, toma precauciones de lo que podría suceder mientras que estén en ese estado._

_-Lud, eres tan tierno~ Ojala fueras así siempre -Dijo el danés mientras se acurrucaba en su cuello al ser apoyado su mentón en el hombro del mayor -A-agh... Te siento caliente -Dijo el mayor, al sentir como el danés se acurrucaba en su cuello, y para el colmo, le gustaba como contactaba su piel con la de el_

_-Oh, vamos, tu estas igual -Dijo el danés mientras se levantaba un poco para luego tocarle su mejilla con el dedo índice de su mano izquierda- Te vez tan... Lindo~ _

_-Tsk... -Se sonrojo el alemán mas de lo que estaba, y no por la ebriedad, si no por la vergüenza y los nervios que sentía en ese momento_

_Al llegar a la casa del danés, el alemán prendió la luz y vio por primera vez la sala del hogar de su jefe, es hermoso... Las paredes rojas y el piso era de un mármol color blanco con formas de cuadrados_

_-Luuud~ -El danés estaba a punto de dormirse, cuando sintió que el alemán lo había colocado en el sofá de su sala, se despertó al instante y extendió sus brazos hacia a el, pidiendo como un abrazo- Abrázame -Dijo, en un tono bajo, mientras que miraba al alemán desde arriba, sonriéndole leve y aun manteniendo su sonrojo _

_-¿¡E-eh!? -El alemán, alterado, miro al danés de una forma rara, estará ebrio y todo pero... ¿A caso es normal que se comporte de esa forma? Quien sabe... Aun así, el alemán desvió la mirada y se le tiro al danés, cubriendo su cara sonrojada en el hombro de este _

_-Así me gusta~ -Pronuncio el danés al sentir como el mayor se haya balanceado en el, por lo que empezó a acariciarle suavemente sus cabellos, cerrando sus ojos y aspirando su dulce aroma _

_-¿P-por que haces esto? -Pregunto bajo el mayor de los rubios, estaba confundido por todo lo que pasaba, aunque estuviesen en altos niveles de alcohol _

_-Por que te amo, Ludwig... -Enseguidamente, el danés tomo a fuerzas el mentón del alemán, acercándose a sus labios y besándolos apasionadamente, sintiendo por primera vez aquellos labios alemanes que tanto deseaba besar, se sentía bien... De todas maneras, ni el ni el alemán recordaran esto, así que el menor decidió llevar esto a niveles más altos, no solo quería llegar a un simple y común beso..._

* * *

**_Hasta aquí lo dejo~, espero que les haya gustado el primer capitulo, hasta entonces n _n_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Como les prometí -Después de unos cuantos años(?)- El segundo capítulo de mi querido GerDen~ Tiene lemon, todo el capítulo es lemon, así que disfrutenlo, pervertidas~**_

* * *

_Capítulo 2: Una noche difícil de olvidar_

_Abrazados, en un mismo sofá, cada uno consumía la saliva del otro gustosamente, el mayor de los rubios estaba encima del menor, tocándolo por todas las partes que podía, acariciando cada trozo de piel que se encontrase en su camino de tiernas caricias. El danés se estremeció por cada placentero toque que le daba el alemán, primero que todo por sus hombros, yendo hasta sus brazos y los lares de su torso, las yemas de sus dedos pasaban por la tersa y suave piel del danés, mientras que el mismo jugueteaba con el bulto del pantalón del mayor, tocándolo y apretándolo con poca fuerza y teniendo las ganas de tomar ya por fin la parte íntima del mismo, pero, ¿Hacerlo en el sofá? ¿Es en serio? Ni el mismo se lo cree, y fue un regalo de la mismisa reina de Dinamarca para el, pero esta claro que es un rebelde sin remedio cuando esta en altos niveles de alcohol, ya después tendrá que quemar o limpiar el sofá en alguna parte..._

_El alemán apretaba los rosados pezones de este con mero placer, realizaba círculos con sus propios dedos y se acercaba a ellos a lamerlos, tenia un sabor salado que lo enloquecía, pero tuvo sumo cuidado al momento de morderlos, no quería realizarle daño al menor, por lo que sus dientes no los había posado por tanto tiempo_

_-A-Aah... -Soltó un leve jadeo el danés al sentir como este lo mordía levemente- L-Lud... -Pronuncio el nombre del mayor con sus ojos azul marino entrecerrados-_

_Sin responderle nada, el alemán siguió con lo suyo, lamía con sumo placer los pezones de este, mientras que con una mano bajaba lentamente hacia el vientre del menor, mientras que este no paraba de soltar sus sonidos inaudiblemente. El danés seguía jugueteando con el bulto que traía el alemán entre sus pantalones, hasta que termino, torpemente, abriendo el cierre del pantalón, enseguidamente tomo la parte intima del mayor aunque aun traía los boxers, mientras que el rubio de ojos azules color cielo tomo de la misma manera la parte intima del menor, solamente que este fue mas brusco y sin dificultad alguna_

_-Aah... -Soltó otro sonido de su boca que denotaba la excitación que estuvo teniendo, pero este fue mas audible que los anteriores_

_Había entrometido su mano por dentro de la ropa interior del menor, pudiendo sentir toda la hombría y sus esferas sin problema alguno, subía y bajaba la palma de su mano por su parte intima, mientras que el danés seguía con sus jadeos y gemidos, unos mas audibles que otros, era su primera vez haciéndolo con un hombre, al fin y al cabo, era como si todavía siguiese siendo virgen_

_-E-espera... L-Lud... Déjame i-intentar algo, ¿si? -Detuvo al alemán antes de que hiciese otra cosa, su cara se le notaba un intenso color rojo, parecía un tierno tomate con aquel colorado, el alemán no hizo más que asentir y desviar un poco su mirada, notándosele serio, muy serio a decir verdad. Se bajo del danés y dejo que este se arrodillase en uno de los cojines del sofá, mientras que el posaba sus manos a sus lados, quedando frente a frente con el danés_

_-E-espero que esto te guste... -Murmuro bajo el danés, mirándolo picaroso antes de realizar su acción, dirigió su mirada hacia el miembro del alemán, tomo con cuidado el pequeño bulto que se hacia e intento sacar la hombría del mayor, torpemente, pero lo logro. Realizo pequeñas, delicadas caricias y masturbaciones a este con sumo placer mientras que los jadeos y gemidos del mayor se escuchaban en toda la habitación donde se encontraban, por mucho que se contenga, no podía evitar liberar aquellos sonidos salidos de su propia boca alemana, el danés le hacia milagros con sus propias manos en su parte intima, se sentía tan bien, y eso que era la primera vez que lo iba a realizar con un hombre._

_-A-Ah... M-Mathias... -Pronuncio el nombre del menor entre gemidos, dirigió su mirada hacia arriba y sus ojos se les notaban entrecerrados, respiraba acelerado gracias a la excitación que paso a tener durante los actos que empezaron a realizar. Unos segundos mas tarde, finalmente el danés se introducía a si mismo la hombría del alemán hacia su boca, empezó a lamer todo el contorno del miembro de este, yendo para arriba y abajo consecutivamente, pero mas que todo, le encantaba la punta del miembro, tenia un sabor salado que lo hacia enloquecer, y los gemidos que soltaba el alemán, era una noticia placentera que lo hacia feliz, por que al parecer, al mayor le esta gustando todo lo que le hacia en ese instante momento. Finalmente, el alemán llego al climax, y un liquido blanco transcurrió su proceso y termino llenando la boca del mismísimo danés con cierta lentitud, el menor relamió sus propios labios al sentir como el liquido del mayor se quedaba alrededor de toda su boca, y se trago todo el semen de un tirón, le gusto el sabor que traía y la viscosidad, la sentía agradable._

_-El alemán le miro al contrario con cierta vergüenza, sin decir ninguna palabra, tomo los cabellos del danés con delicadeza, y los entrelazo en sus grandes dedos, mientras que le sonreía, con una calida sonrisa que no suele mostrar casi. El rubio menor le miro de la misma forma, encontrándose con aquellos azulados ojos que lo hacían enamorar mas que nunca, le sonrió mas amplio, y no se había percatado de que una pequeña mancha de semen le había quedado al lado de su labio inferior, el alemán lo noto y le tomo por su mentón, haciendo acercar a el con cierta lentitud y con su parte gustativa lamió de una forma sensual la mancha, haciendo ruborizar al menor mas que antes._

_- ¡L-Lud! -Se alarmo el danés, alzando un poco su tono de voz, pero se dejo llevar, al fin y al cabo no podía desperdiciar este momento por una tontería como esa. Después de eso, le sonrió de una forma mas amplia que antes, quedo mirando fijamente a los ojos azul cielo del alemán, para después, inconcientemente, acercarse a sus labios y besarlos apasionadamente, mientras que el mismo se acomodaba un poco para estar en una posición mas cómoda durante el apasionante contacto donde estuvieron ambos dándose. Al fin y al cabo, esto aun no ha terminado, tanto el danés como el alemán estaban totalmente desnudos, y el menor se había dado cuenta, y con su entrada bien abierta se acerco hacia el miembro de este._

_- ¿Sabes, Lud? No hemos intentado una cosa... -Dijo con un tono provocativo y sensual. El alemán le miro un cierto extraño, ladeo su cabeza y miro fijamente a lo que este hacia_

_- ¿Que cosa? -Pregunto el mayor con una voz baja y cansada_

_-Esta claro que esto, ¿no? -Le miro de forma provocativa, y seguido de eso, introducía a si mismo el miembro del alemán en su propia entrada, soltó un audible y largo gemido al sentir como el alemán entraba en el, sintió un poco de dolor en primer lugar, pero ese dolor poco a poco se convertía en un hermoso encanto y placer. El menor estaba sentado en la misma entrepierna del mayor, y empezó con sus embestidas lentas y profundas, mientras que el danés lo abrazaba con sus piernas en su larga y ancha espalda._

_-Ah, aah... -Gemía inaudiblemente el danés, mientras que acorralaba al mismísimo alemán en su cuello con sus largos y delgados brazos, su corazón por cada embestida que le hacia el mayor le aceleraba a medias, un sumo placer lo consumía, la lujuria nuevamente se fue apoderando en su cuerpo poco a poco. La presión y el ritmo de las embestidas fueron acelerando poco a poco, por cada penetración era un nuevo sonido salido de la boca del danés, el alemán fue acercándose hasta los pezones de este, mordisqueándolos de a pocos y realizando pequeños círculos con su propia saliva en ellos, cerro sus ojos y se dejo llevar. El menor miraba la cabellera rubia del alemán, y con una de sus manos, entrelazo sus delgados y sedosos cabellos dorados en sus mismos dedos, jalándolos de a medias por cada placer que sentía, estaba muy cansado por todo lo que han echo, pero quiere seguir, seguir hasta que el alemán se venga nuevamente. Ludwig tumbo al danés hacia el otro lado del sofá con cierto cuidado, mientras que sus penetraciones habían llegado a su máxima aceleración, hacían enloquecer al danés, y eso se le notaba gracias a sus fuertes jadeos que cubrían toda la habitación. El alemán, con una de sus manos, tomo la parte intima del danés y empezó a masturbarlo con cierta fuerza y lujuria, jugueteaba con el y lo hacia moverse para ambos lados, mientras que su otra mano se encargaba de acariciar todo su cuerpo, en ciertas formas y sentidos, hasta la parte mas mínima del danés entraba en contacto gracias a las yemas de sus grandes dedos. Entre jadeos y gemidos de ambos, terminaron viniéndose al mismo tiempo, el alemán lleno todo el interior del danés, mientras que el menor, solo ensucio su estomago de su propio liquido. El rubio mayor intento sacar su propia hombría, lentamente fue realizando esa acción, un largo jadeo fue salido de la boca del danés al sentir como este salía de si mismo, tomo fuertemente la espalda del alemán, rodeando sus brazos en aquella larga y ancha columna vertebral, finalmente cuando salio, el alemán termino rendido en el torso del contrario, cerro fuertemente sus ojos y entreabría su boca para dejar salir el oxigeno, intento regular su respiración, y el danés estaba igual, quedaron abrazados como al empiezo y terminaron durmiéndose en el mismo sofá, cubiertos por sus mismas prendas de vestir, el menor estaba contento, por fin ha logrado besar al alemán, y mas que eso, a logrado hacerlo y le gusto, sinceramente, esta noche será muy difícil de olvidar. Pero, el problema es el siguiente: ¿Intentara el alemán recordar todo lo pasado? Al fin y al cabo, lo primero que hará el danés al levantarse será llevar al contrario hacia su casa, cambiarlo y bañarlo el mismo, quiera o no. Pero, tiene miedo de que el alemán lo empiece a ignorar o sospechas sobre su homosexualidad, no quiere eso, y esto es lo que ganara si piensa en su brutal egoísmo._


End file.
